Everything Happens for a Reason
by PrettyKittyPryde
Summary: Dumbledore has a daughter. she is kept a secret but when she goes to Hogwarts it's pretty hard to keep it a secret with the Marauders following her everywhere. Full Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summery- Dumbledore has a daughter her name is Catharine. Every professor in Hogwarts adores her. She is kept a secret but when she goes to Hogwarts, she finds it very hard to keep it a secret with all the marauders following her around.**

**Ok! Another story in the Marauder times I just love writing about them. By the way Minerva McGonagall is Catherine's mom. Catherine's nickname is Cat because she is an illegal animagus. If anyone has a good title for this chapter please tell me.**

Chapter 1

"I can't wait to go to school!" Cat says to Minerva.

"yes, yes it's very exciting." Minerva says to her only daughter.

"I'm going to go play chess with Filius. See you at dinner, mom."

"okay, good luck with the game."

_September 1__st_

Cat walks alone in Kings Cross station, her mom didn't want to apparate to Hogwarts and she knew exactly why. When she went near the barrier she saw a boy about her age standing behind a large women.

"Hello, my name is Catherine Dante." Cat introduces. Her father and mother told her to say a fake last name.

"my name is Sirius Black." a guy with shaggy black hair says to Cat. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes he never met a prettier girl then Catherine with her dark brown hair that could pass as black hair, her pretty light brown eyes, and her tanned skin. But his thoughts were interrupted because Regulus spoke.

"and I'm Regulus Black." a guy that look like a mini Sirius says to Cat.

"nice to meet you." Cat says smiling gently. She heard her father talk about the Black family, she knew they were the blood status type of people.

"Sirius and Regulus Black you don't know what kind of blood status she is. For all we know she could be a-"

"I'm a pureblood, Mrs. Black." Cat says rudely. She didn't really want to hear the next word.

Mrs. Black widened her eyes and Sirius snickered.

They passed the barrier Sirius said good-bye to his family and left with Cat following close behind. Sirius was feeling awkward with Cat, but in a good way.

"here, let me help ." Sirius offered once they were about to board the train."

"no its f-"

"whoa! Your trunk is heavy. What do you have in here?" Sirius yelped, he was trying to lift her trunk.

"it's okay I got it." Cat says as she lift s her trunk easily.

"wow, you got muscles, Catherine."

"thanks, please call me Cat."

"okay." Sirius says smiling a goofy smile.

That was the beginning of Cat and Sirius's friendship.

They walked on and found a compartment with two boys inside.

"hi, mind we join you by the way I'm Catherine Dante and this is Sirius Black."

" sure, nice to meet you Catherine and Sirius my name is James Potter and this is Remus Lupin." this boys says.

"please call me Cat it's a lot shorter."

"hey Cat, where did you get the nickname?" Remus asks Cat.

"oh, I guess I could show you." she said this more to herself. Promise you won't tell anyone this."

"promise." James, Remus, and Sirius says simultaneously.

"okay, watch this." Cat says as she gets up from the chair. She walk in the middle and crouched down on the middle of the floor , suddenly she wasn't there anymore a cat was in her place instead. She purred and went on Remus's lap she sniffed his scent then went a little pale for a normal cat. Remus suddenly went pale too. Cat changed back and sat down on the floor.

"cool, are you a registered animagus?" James asks looking at Cat.

"no, I'm an illegal one. I made myself one all by myself."

"why did you make yourself one?" Sirius asks seemingly very interested.

"oh, I had a friend who was a werewolf, he was bitten by another werewolf. I wanted to help him so every year I would go to one of my father's friend and make a wolfsbane potion, then I would bring him the potion and he would gladly drink it. Then he would start transforming and I would turn into a cat right before he transforms and I stop him from escaping wherever he transforms." Cat explains.

"but he's a werewolf aren't you terrified of him?" Remus asks her.

"no Remus, I was never afraid of him he was my best friend. Remus, he can't blame himself for what he is. It isn't his fault that he is a werewolf, I mean some people are born like that some people are bitten by them. Everthing happens for a reason." Cat says with a slight hint in her tone.

Remus knew she knew he was a werewolf.

"anyways who wants to play a game of exploding snaps?" James says trying to change the subject.

"okay but let me change into my uniform. You guys should probably too. We are going to have a long game." Cat says walking out of the compartment.

"she's probably right." Remus says jumping out of his daydream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Cat got back to the compartment, she saw the boys already dressed.

"hey, Remus why don't we just play chess while they can play exploding snaps." Cat suggested

"I'd like that, but you must know many people lose when I play." Remus warns.

"I don't mind I love a good challenge."

When everyone finished there game. James won the exploding snaps game and Cat won the chess game.

"I can't believe someone finally won against me." Remus says incredulous.

When everyone got inside the castle professor McGonagall explained the instructions, then she started calling the names. After a while she called Sirius's name, then she called Cat's name with a twinkle in her eyes.

The hat started to speak, _"ahhh, Catherine Dumbledore very interesting you got Ravenclaw smart, but I see you don't really fit in there. Very loyal indeed but you wouldn't fit Hufflepuff either so it will be… GRYFFINDOR_

Cat smiled, got up and walked over to the table that was cheering. She saw Sirius, so she walked and sat next to him. Then there was Remus and James.

After dinner everyone went to the common room.

"the password is mandrake right?" Cat asks no one in particular.

"yep." Sirius answers happily.

"well, I got to go somewhere." Cat says. She needed to make a wolfsbane potion since it was almost the full moon, she knew Remus was one since she sniffed his scent.

"time to get _it_?" Sirius says as he walks to the boy's dormitories. James told them about his invisibility cloak on the train while Cat went to change.

Once all the boys got under the invisibility cloak they started to walk where Cat headed. They found themselves in front of a door in the dungeons. They heard some voices, one of the voices belonged to Cat but they didn't recognize the second voice. They opened the door a peep so they could hear the voices.

"why do you even need this potion?" they heard this boy ask.

"I need this potion for certain reasons, Severus." Cat answers.

"that still doesn't answer my question, Catherine." Severus says quite rudely.

"shut up, let's finish the potion and you can go." Catherine says back.

After they finished the potion the door opened fully to see a boy with greasy black hair.

"good night, Catherine"

"good night, Severus"

Soon after Severus left Cat came out with a potion in her hand. She started walking. The boys wondered where she was going because she seemed to know exactly where she was going. ( A/n I want to skip this part but Cat was heading to the Hospital wing.)

The next day the boys woke up, got dressed, and went down to the common room. When the boys made it to the common room. The boy's mouths were covered and put under a cloak.

"don't worry it's just me. This is my invisibility cloak, I know you have one James. You guys missed breakfast so I'm taking you to the kitchens." Cat whispers.

"cool. How do you know where the kitchens are?" Sirius asks Cat.

"I was exploring last night and found the kitchens." Cat answers casually. " here's your schedules. First class is transfiguration."

They walked in a hallway and found a picture of a fruit bowl. Cat reached out and tickled the pear, the pear turned into a doorknob. Cat turned the doorknob and pulled the knob. When they got inside the kitchen they got crowded by houseeleves.

"stop, I want a calm houseelf." Cat yells over the crowd. That is a nickname Cat gave Sally so people wouldn't know she's Dumbledore's daughter.

"Sally, get over here." A houseelf yells.

"Sally at your service." Sally says to the small group.

"my name is Catherine but people call me Cat and this is Sirius, James, and Remus." she says pointing towards each one as she says their name.

"hello."

"I want some pancakes and bacon for these boys." Cat says motioning towards the boys.

They went to the table and sat down.

"You will figure out where the transfiguration classroom is. Don't take long eating you only have a couple of minutes."

"no wait, I'll walk with you I snuck food last night so I'm not hungry." Sirius volunteers.

"okay come on."

When they left the kitchen Sirius started asking her questions.

"how do you know where all the rooms are?" Sirius asks quite suddenly.

"I trust you Sirius, but I can't answer that question now. I promise I'll tell you the answer if I can later on today"

"okay, I understand." Sirius didn't want to push it he liked her too much. He felt like he could trust her.

**I don't even know if Peter should be part of the group. Please answer this question readers. **


End file.
